What Should Have Been
by Rosemarie Risika Hathaway
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri from the caves. This is how I think Shadow Kiss should have ended, and Blood Promise's wouldn't have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been three weeks since the attack on the school, I have been spending time in my dorm room or in the clinic. Dimitri was given a sedative to keep him out for the first week after the attack, he had lost a lot of blood when the Strigoi attacked him in the caves. I went back in after him disobeying order's from my mother just to save him. I was lucky to get him out of there before they changed him and I still had my life. I remember Dr. Olendzki told me that he had lost a lot of blood and that she didn't know how he had survived at all.

I walked into the clinic and made my way to Dimitri's room. As I opened the door I noticed Dimitri sitting up reading a western book, he looked up at me when the door shut. "Rose, what are you doing here?" I smiled as I started walking towards the bed, "ever since the attack on the school I come here to be left alone, and I also find it easy to do my homework in here or in my dorm room." He gave a small smile, "Rose, why are you really here? I know that you have been here every day after what happened, Dr. Olendzki told me." I rolled my eyes, "she just thinks that when she comes in and see's me staring off into space that I'm not studying. Well just so you know after what happened it's hard to focus on homework and sometimes I just need some time to think about other things but every time that she came in here I had a book out doing my homework." I went around the bed and took a seat in a chair close to the window to do my homework just like I always do every day after school. Being in Dimitri's room helped me focus on my homework better than being in the library or in my dorm room, but not today.

We sat there in silence for a while, then Dimitri broke the silence, "Roza, I'm sorry but I'm worry about you. I know that you always need to have something to do and you sitting in here like the way Dr. Olendzki said you have just made me worry about you, because it's not like you to do that." I looked up from my book, "you shouldn't worry about me, Dimitri. Plus I know that you wouldn't want me to let grades slip because of what happened, so I come down here to stay out of trouble and keep my grades up." When I said that it brought a smile to his face, "I can not see you staying out of trouble, Rose. I would have expected them to tell me that you got kicked out of school. Now tell me about what happened." I closed my book and pulled the chair up to the bed, "well when I saw them take you down in the caves I turned to come back for you and my mom ordered me not to and well you know how I am about order's…" I laughed a little, "well I didn't listen to my mom and came back for you anyway and took down ATLEAST twenty strigoi but it could have been more that twenty. I even took out the one who was going to change you, after that I drug you out of the caves. I brought you back to the school myself, mainly because my mom and the rest of the guardians left me." He looked shocked at what I just told hem, "they never told me and I'm shocked that they didn't expel you for disobeying an order from your own mother." I tried not to laugh at him when he said that, "well what do you expect when a novice kill's more strigoi in a suicide mission and comes out alive with one other person who was appose to be dead, who could expel me after that." He looked away from me when I said this, "you should have left me behind, Rose, and you should have been expelled for coming back for me like you did and you are lucky to be alive." Just as he said that Dr. Olendzki came into the room.

After Dr. Olendzki checked in on Dimitri, she gave him the okay to have more visitors and left. I gave him a big smile, "now that you can have more visitors, I guess it's time for me to tell you on who's here." He did his one eyebrow thing, "Rose, please don't tell me that Lissa is coming because I do not want her to see me like this." I shook my head, "no it's not Lissa, your family is here they came after they were told on what happened to you. Your mother even had Viktoria transferred here and Karolina had your nephew Paul was transferred here to. Your mother, grandmother, Karolina and Sonya are staying in the guest rooms on campus and Viktoria and Paul are in the student dorms." I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes when I said that his whole family was here, "why are they here? How did they find out about what happened to me?" I was shocked that he would be asking these questions, "there here to see you, Dimitri. They came to be here with you after what happened to you, and I think that somebody from the school called them. I also think that it would be great for Paul to see you only because he looks up to you Dimitri." He looked away from me, "Rosa, please don't let them come to see me while I'm in here. I DO NOT like you to see me like this and I defiantly do not want my family to see me like this."

I nodded when the door opened, I turned and saw Dimitri's family walking in. I heard him moan a little and pulled me close to him and whispered, "Rose, go find out if Dr. Olendzki told them that I was awake." I nodded again and as I was getting up I saw Paul was here to, "come on Paul let's go see when your uncle can get out of here." As I walked past Paul I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around guiding him back out and I made sure that the door was shut before I asked, "why are you out of your dorm and shouldn't you be working on your homework?" Paul looked up at me, "I'm out because I wanted to see my uncle and I'm done with my homework." I smiled a little, "Paul, I know how this school hands out homework and with the recent attack on this school there giving out more homework than ever so don't try to lie to me." He turned away from me and started to walk away and I called out to him, "Paul you know it's going to take an adult to get you back into your dorm right." He stopped and turned around, "can you get me back in so that I can get my books? I want to come back, so that uncle can help me with it." I thought about it for about a minute, "I can but let me run it by your uncle first." I turned and went back in and asked Dimitri, when I returned I saw somebody bulling Paul.

"Is there a problem here," I asked as I walked up to them. The bully looked up at me, "no ma'am, there is no problem here," then he looked back a Paul, "I will deal with you later and like I said I _do not care _if your uncle is Dimitri Belikov," and then he turned and walked off. I looked at Paul, "okay who was that because I can have something done about him." He just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know and I don't care, I was going to ask uncle to do something about it when he get's better but if you think that you can do something about it then I won't have to ask uncle to." I smiled and started walking towards the door knowing that Paul would follow, "I will do something about it right after I take you back to your dorm tonight." I looked over at Paul and noticed that he was confused, "don't worry, Paul, I won't tell your uncle about it so there's no need to worry about it and we are going to get your books and coming straight back here so that your uncle can help you."

After a few minutes of silence we were at elementary school campus and if we were lucky there wouldn't be anybody sitting at the desk, but with my luck there was somebody sitting there. "I brought Paul back to get some school book's because his uncle Guardian Belikov is wanting to look over his work," the person sitting at the desk nodded. After we were out of ear shot Paul said, "wow, that was easy for you to do. Can you teach me on how you did that." Some how I kept a straight face, "your uncle would kill me if I taught on how to do that. Now where is your room so that we can get your books and get out of here?" I followed Paul to his room as he grabbed his books I asked, "so who was that kid that was bothering you?" He didn't look at me, "I don't know his name all I do know is that he's in middle school and that he's scared of Rosemarie Hathaway." I laughed, "well the next time that he bother's you tell him that if he does not want to have Rosemarie Hathaway breathing down his neck then back off." He looked even more confused than before, "don't worry, Paul, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway so looks like I can offer you protection from this bully without having to talk to anybody. If he bothers you again then come to be about it, okay." He started to smile and nodded after I said that, once he had all of his books in his back pack, we started back to the clinic.

When we got back I took my normal seat by the window and started on my homework again, while Dimitri was helping Paul with what he needed help with on his homework and when Paul was sitting next to me working by himself Dimitri was talking to his mother, grandmother and sister's in Russian. When it was close to curfew I walked Paul back to his dorm, even though that I knew that I would be out past curfew myself, but we got stopped in the middle school campus by Alberta. "Rose, what are you doing bring him back this close to curfew?" I knew that I was going to be in a lot of trouble for saying this but I didn't care, "I was just wanting to make sure that Paul didn't have any type of trouble getting back into his dorm." I didn't know on what Alberta thought about that but I knew that what I had just said would make it's way back to Dimitri. "His mother could have brought him back." I just stared at her for a few seconds, "well seeing as he has a bully here on the middle school campus, who I might add is scared of me, I thought that I would bring him back myself and not worry his family about it." To my surprise Alberta nodded, "if you are not able to stop this bully yourself Rose then come to me about it." I nodded as Alberta finally let us pass. "Rose why did you do that for me. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me." I looked down at him, "don't worry about it Paul, I can take care of myself. I mean your uncle taught me a lot of what I know, so you shouldn't worry about it, and plus trouble is my middle name."

After Dimitri woke up everything seem to fly by and he was out of the clinic the week after he woke up and Paul hadn't had any more run-in's with the bully. I was happy that things were getting back to normal but I knew better than to relax, but for now I felt like I could relax as much as I could. But I did start back running three miles every morning before school and after school so that I would show Dimitri that I hadn't forgotten my training. I knew that once he got the okay to start his normal duties again then we would start the extra training sessions, I even got Viktoria to run with me.

Viktoria and me were running one morning before school when I saw a guardian coming down with his hand on Paul's shoulder. I headed towards the guardian, "what happened?" I saw a flash of shock on the guardian's face, "he was found fighting somebody from the middle school campus and Alberta told me to bring him to you so that you could teach him on how to control his temper." I laughed at that, "so I'm going to be like his mentor, that's a shock." I heard Viktoria walking up behind me, "think you for bring him to me." I nodded at the guardian and he walked off. "What's going on, Rose? Why is Paul here?" I turned around to her, "nothing is going on, Viktoria. But it would be great if you go and get Dimitri." Viktoria nodded and went off to get Dimitri and once she was out of ear shot I turned my attain back to Paul, "what did you to get put with me. I mean I am the one who causes all the trouble around here and now your getting put with me so that means it had to be something real bad if Alberta thought that you could learn something from me." Paul looked down at the ground, "the bully started it and I just fought back." I shook my head, "Paul I told you to come to me if that bully started messing with you again, but I guess you must have done some damage to him for Alberta to have put you with me and I'm not even a guardian, yet. Well I guess you should start running laps and I can finish mine and your uncle should be here when I finish my laps."

Just like I said Dimitri showed up when I finished my laps and I walked up to him, "Alberta told a guardian to bring him to me. He got into a fight with some kid in middle school, I think I know who the kid is, but when I found out that Alberta wanted me to deal with Paul I though that you should know." Dimitri just stood there watching Paul run, "there's something that your not telling me, Rose." I nodded, "Paul has been bullied by a middle school kid and I think that the bully tried to start something with him and Paul took it to far. I hate to say it but I think that he may have taken it further than what I would have." Dimitri stood there taking everything in, after a few minutes he said, "how do you plan to deal with this?" I turned around and watched Paul, "that's what I was hoping you could help me with. I never had to do something like this. You of all people should know that I'm the one that should be getting in trouble and you having to get me out of it, but now I'm the one getting Paul out of trouble." I didn't look over at Dimitri because Paul was watching us to see if we wanted him to stop, "Rose, you should have came to me or Karolina about it. You shouldn't have tried to deal with this and I wish that you wouldn't have got involved." I glanced over at him, "well after I came and asked you if you didn't mind helping Paul with his homework, I saw him getting bullied, so it was kind of something that I felt that I had to help him with. I never thought that he would take it as far as he did, and I told him that he should come to me if the bully started messing with him again but as you can see he didn't."

We stood there until Paul got done with his laps, when Paul made it to us he asked, "uncle when are you going to be able to help me learn on how to fight?" I looked over at Dimitri to see if I could tell on what he was thinking, but as usual I couldn't. "I am not your mentor, Rose is. I do not think that she will have time though with me being her mentor and I will be starting her training up again after school today." I smiled but that gave me an idea, "Good it's been a two month's since I've been able to train with you, Dimitri, but wouldn't Paul learn more by watching us in the training sessions? I mean I would have to ask Alberta about that but he is your nephew." Paul looked like he was going to start squealing like a little girl when I asked Dimitri that. "Please, uncle I want to learn." Dimitri looked unfazed by Paul's begging, "it's fine by me as long as you listen to me and Rose but only if it's ok by Alberta." Paul gave a Dimitri a big hug and it made me smile, "you know Paul, I haven't asked Alberta about it, yet, so you may not be able to sit in on the training sessions." Paul looked at me, "Rose, if you are anything like my uncle then she will say yes to me sitting in, and plus uncle will be there to so she's got to say yes." I heard Dimitri laugh a little at that and all I could do is shake my head. Paul was looking at us so I had to say something else to make him stop looking at us, "how about we go to find Alberta now and ask her, but then you," I looked at Paul, "will have to go back to your campus because school will be starting soon."

We didn't have to look long, "Alberta, can I talk to you for a minute," I asked walking up to her, she turned around and nodded, "Rose, what is so important that you have to talk to me right now?" I looked over at Paul, "I was told that you sent him to me earlier…" she put her hand up, "Rose, I want you to be his mentor I thought you already knew that." I nodded, "I do, but as you know that I still have training sessions with Dimitri. But I just wanted to ask if it would be okay Paul sat in on the training sessions with me and Dimitri?" She looked over at Dimitri and Paul than back at me, "it don't matter to me if he does or not like I said before you are his mentor, now. But remember this you are the only student mentor at this school and you will not be able to be Lissa's guardian until after Paul graduates." I nodded again, "I understand, think you for your time Alberta." I turned and went back too Paul and Dimitri, "well Paul, Alberta said that I am your mentor and she really did not care if you sat in on the training sessions," I looked over at Dimitri and said, "so looks like I will be here until Paul graduates, will you take care of Lissa for me after me and her graduate?" He nodded, "you know that I will take care of Lissa, just like I know that you will take care of Paul."

Just then Lissa came walking up with three doughnuts in her hand, "hey, I brought you these because school is about to start in ten minutes." I took the doughnuts "think's Lissa," then looked back at Dimitri, "can you take him to class for me?" He nodded again like usual, "yeah, and then I can find out on what's been going on." I gave Dimitri a smile, "think you, Dimitri and I owe you for this." Lissa and me started walking towards the high school campus, "Lissa, I won't be able to be your guardian until Paul graduates." I felt confusion coming through the bond and before she could say anything I said, "Alberta made me Paul's mentor so I have to stay here until he graduates, he got into a fight with a middle school kid this morning and more than likely did some damage to the kid so they think that I can help Paul with whatever. But I did ask Dimitri to take care of you until I can be your guardian." I could tell that Lissa was still confused about what I just told her, "Rose, how can you be a mentor when your still a student? Why did you ask Dimitri to take care of me until you can be my guardian?" I should have seen that coming, "Lissa, I trust Dimitri with my life and he is your only appointed guardian right now and since I trust him with my life then I know he will keep you safe. As for the reason why they made me Paul's mentor I have no answer to that one." We walked the rest of the way in silence and parted way's when we had to go into separate buildings.

After classes I was on my way to get Paul when I ran into Karolina, "Rose, there's no need to hurry. Dimitri's already got Paul down at the gym, but he never gave me a reason why he wanted Paul there. Then with my brother it will be a miracle if anybody is able to find out why he does things." I shrugged my shoulders and then nodded, "think you for letting me know that Paul was with your brother, Karolina." I turned and walked away before she could ask me anything. When I got to the gym I saw that Dimitri was showing Paul some basic things and as I was looking around to see who was here I noticed that Lissa and Christian was here to watching Dimitri and Paul. I made my way to a bathroom to change into my training clothes, when I came back out Dimitri looked up, "are you ready to start?" I laughed, "the question is are you ready, comrade?" As we started I could tell that Dimitri wasn't back to normal completely, but it still was hard for me to get a good hit in.

We were half way done with training when Dimitri fell onto me, I was taken by surprise and didn't have time to brace myself. I rolled him off of me, "Lissa get Paul out of here, Christian come help me get him to the clinic." They both jumped into action, when Christian got over to me we both put an arm over our shoulder to help Dimitri walk to the clinic. Half way to the clinic Dimitri fell again, "Christian go and tell the Dr. Olendzki that I'm bring Dimitri in and to be ready at the door." He looked at me not wanting to leave me, "don't worry about me, Christian, just go." When I said that he took off for the clinic and I bent down to help Dimitri up again, but he shoved me away. "Dimitri, let me help you get to the clinic, something is wrong with you." He was trying to stand on his own, I stood up and luckily that I did because I was able to catch him when he fell again. This time he didn't push me away, he let me help him the rest of the way to the clinic. When we got to the clinic I told Dr. Olendzki on what happened after I finished she told me to go on back to my dorm because there was nothing else that I could do. I didn't get that much sleep that night mainly because I was worried about Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two hours before I was appose to go and get Paul that morning I decided to see if I could leave the dorms to go to the clinic to check on Dimitri. So I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs' to ask I almost ran into the person who always sit's at the desk, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked a little shocked, "no need to apologize, I was coming to get you. Dr. Olendzki has requested that you come to the clinic." I nodded, "think you," I said then went on to the clinic.

As I walked in I was directed towards Dimitri's new room when I walked in I saw Dr. Olendzki trying to talk to him. She turn around to me, "Rose can you talk to him. He's not listening to me, he's acting more like what I would expect you to act like." I looked from her to Dimitri then back to her, "what's wrong with him?" She handed me her clipboard so that I could read it, then she said, "it seems like he's got a little more Moroi blood in him than normal. I don't know why I didn't catch this earlier, but that's why he almost passed out yesterday. The good news is that he will be able to keep his guardian duties as long as he drinks blood once a week, he don't need to take that much but he needs to do this." I was confused, "um… Dr. Olendzki why are you telling me this, I mean shouldn't you be telling somebody else this?" I handed her back the clipboard, "Rose, I know your history with Lissa and I know that he wouldn't want anybody to know about it. So maybe you can talk to him about it and keep it between the three of us." I nodded and she walked out of the room.

I was scared as I walked over to the bed, "Dimitri, you need my help." He didn't look at me, "no I don't, Rose. I can deal with this on my own." I couldn't help but to smile at that, "you know that you can't and you know that I can help you just like I helped Lissa for the two years that we were away from the school. That's why Dr. Olendzki called me in to tell me this, she did this so that I could help you and it will mean that only us three will know about it unless you want to tell somebody else. Dimitri, you have helped me so much since you brought me and Lissa back so let me help you." He finally looked at me, "I only help you because I am your mentor and you shouldn't have to help me. I wish that Dr. Olendzki wouldn't have involved you in this." I looked him in the eyes with anger this time not caring mainly because he was starting to piss me off, "I don't care what you think right now, I have a lot of respect and love for you, Dimitri. You have taught me a lot of thing's and you still have a lot to teach me and I do not like the fact that you are killing yourself like this." I knew that I could have been in a lot of trouble for saying that but it was the truth I did love and respect him. "Rose, never say that again. You can get both of us in trouble for saying something like that," he lowered his voice to a whisper and brought me close to him, "I love you too, Roza, but you know just as well as I do that we can't be going around saying it out loud." He let me go after saying that, "now if you are sure that you want to help me with this then I am willing to let you help me." I nodded, "I am going to help you no matter what. All we need to do is figure out how we can do this without anybody finding out." I could tell that he was thinking about what I just said, "I don't know yet, I mean I can't think straight right now." I tried my best to keep looking at him, "don't worry about it I will think of something before anything bad happens to you." I heard the door close and saw Dimitri's mother walking over to the bed, "Rose, think you for looking out for my son, but can I have a few moment's with my son alone?" I nodded, "I'll be waiting outside when your done."

I sat down and started doing my homework that I didn't finish last night, after about an hour his mother came out and walked right by me without saying a word to me. I packed up my books and went back into the room with Dimitri, he looked like he didn't want to talk to anybody so I just went over to the window taking a seat to finish my homework, "Rose, can you please go tell Dr. Olendzki that we will have the door locked for a few minutes and not to let anybody come in here no matter what," I nodded and left to tell her that. When I got back I noticed that Dimitri didn't look so good, but of course that's how any Moroi looked when they haven't had any blood in a few days, I locked the door behind me and closed the blinds. I walked over to him and sat on the bed, "Dimitri, are you ready? I've already told Dr. Olendzki, locked the door and closed all the blind's in the room." He nodded, so I pulled my hair away from my neck and waited for him to bite me. It was just like I did when I was with Lissa, once he bit me all of the feelings that I had when I let Lissa feed off of me came back and it felt so good. He pulled away from me and I didn't want him to stop, I laid my head onto his shoulder mainly because I felt so light headed I thought that I was going to pass out just sitting there. Lissa never took this much blood from me but I knew that she had never been that weak before. "Think God that this is Friday. No school tomorrow so I can sleep this off." When I didn't move my head after saying that Dimitri laid me down on the bed, went to unlock the door and called Dr. Olendzki in to let her check me. "She's going to have to stay the night just like you are. I want to keep a close eye on you both tonight. I will make sure that everybody knows where Rose is and they will think that something happened to her before school, so don't worry about it they listen to me about staying away for tonight since my word over rides what they say and as long as they think that something might be wrong with you two right now then they can not do anything about it. Now as for next week I can not cover for you two, so you are going to have to find a way to hide this from them, unless you want to let a few more people in on it so that it will be much easier to cover it up." I really wasn't listening after that because I was so tired from the blood loss. All I do remember is hearing Dr. Olendzki leave and then I felt Dimitri climb onto the bed next to me.

When I awoke the next day, I somebody laying next to me, but I couldn't make out who it was because my eyes were real blurry. I tried to sit up but I was still weak from what happened last night, "Roza, don't try to get up. Your weaker than normal, " I recognized his voice, it was Dimitri, "now that last night was my first time to taste blood, I can't really explain it, but there was something that tasted funny in your blood. Like I said I can't explain it but I did ask Dr. Olendzki if she knew anything about it and she said that she would have to wait until you got up to check you out again. But don't worry about that right now, just go back to sleep," I nodded and laid my head back on him.

The next time that I woke I noticed that I wasn't in the clinic. I jumped out of bed and almost fell over, but I did steady myself. I walked around the bed holding on to the furniture for balance as I made my way to the hall I noticed that I was in somebody's house. I heard muffled talking coming from somewhere, then I saw some steps, as I made my way down them, the talking became louder. I followed the talking into what looked like a kitchen/dinning room. When I walked in I noticed Dimitri, his grandmother, his mother, his two older sisters, my mother, Abe Mazur, and Lissa sitting in there, I walked further in and fell. Everybody looked at me, "Rose, you shouldn't have walked down here, your still to weak." I heard my mom say as Abe helped me up and over to the chair where he was sitting. "Where are we and what day is it," I asked after I sat down. Dimitri spoke up, "we are at my mother's house, in Siberia and it's Sunday. You and Lissa will be going to the school here, Viktoria and Paul are back there right now."

I looked over at Dimitri, "if me and Lissa are appose to be at the school here, why did I wake up here? I mean if school is going on right now then shouldn't me and Lissa be on school grounds or is there something that your not telling me?" When he didn't answer, "Dimitri, what are you not telling me?" He looked over at me, "Rose, not right now, okay. I know that you should know on what's going on, but I don't think that I should tell you right now, since you've already fell down once while you were walking." I started to say something but my mom stopped me, "Dimitri's right Rose, not right now." I started to shake my head, "so does everybody think that I'm so weak that I won't be able to deal with what ever it is?" I looked over at Lissa, "don't look at me like that. I know what there keeping from you and I know you. They have every right to keep it from you right now." I crossed my arm's, "I don't like people making my decisions for me so why don't somebody just tell me what's going on since I am 18 years old now." I looked around the room and noticed that nobody was wanting to tell me what was wrong with me. "Fine, if nobody want's to tell me what's wrong with me then I guess that I should just leave. I mean I should know on what's wrong with myself," I said as I stood up and started walking out of the room. I heard Dimitri stand up behind me, "Rose wait, I'll come with you and tell you what's wrong." I looked back at him and saw worry look on my face. I felt sorry for him, he has a lot to deal with and he still worry's about me instead of worrying about himself.

He guided me outside of the house, once we were out of earshot of everybody he said, "Roza, your two month's pregnant. When your mother and father found out they were ready to kill whoever got you pregnant. I was lucky to have got them to calm down enough so they wouldn't kill anybody. I don't want to tell them on what happened that night…" I put my hand on the side of his face, "don't worry about it I will take care of it, you got enough to worry about right now and I know that you don't need to worry about this too. I will tell them about it when the time comes so let's not worry about it right now." That brought a smile to his face, "I love you, Roza. You have grown a lot since I first met you and the way that you've changed just makes me love you even more." I couldn't help but to smile at that, "I love you too, Dimitri. Is there any place that we can go to be away from everybody, I kind of don't feel like dealing with them right now?" He stopped smiling and did his one eyebrow thing, "why do you want to get away from them right now?" I put my head on his chest, "I just don't feel like talking to them and I know that you will not make me talk unless I want to talk." I looked up at him, "plus I want to spend some time with you alone and I don't think that they will understand that, unless we go somewhere alone." He nodded, "let me go in and tell them."

He came back out with car key's, "come on, I'm taking some place special." He opened the car door for me like I was somebody special, once I was in he shut the door and walked around the car and got in. "You know that you didn't have to open the door for me." I saw him smile, "well I did that because well your caring my child within you, and I want to make myself look good when your mother is watching." I laughed a little, "so your hoping that just because you show that you are going to do everything for me she won't kill you when we tell her about how I got pregnant." I could tell that he didn't want to talk about that subject, but he spoke anyway, "well you should know on how your mother is. But I think that once she finishes reading what I wrote her, we will be far enough away from her for us not to die by her. Plus, this will give us some time to talk about things while your mother is calming down." I was about to interrupt him but he didn't give me the chance to, "don't worry about me having to drink blood once a week your father has everything set up. He took the news better than what I would have expected and he will deal with your mother."

We drove for a while until we pulled up to this house that was right outside of the town, "your father set us up with this house. I know that you were planning to graduate this year but with you being pregnant you can't and that means that Lissa will have to stay at the school while you graduate. You won't have to worry about anything though, I mean I've had a little more time to think about this. I can take care of the baby when I'm not on duty and your in school." I looked over at him, "but wouldn't that mean that you would be taking care of the baby everyday except for the weekends and the night's that I don't have homework?" He turned off the car and turned to me, "Roza, I don't care about that I mean I want you to graduate and this is my baby to." He leaned in to kiss me and just the I started feeling a little sick so I turned my head away, "what's wrong, Rose?" I looked at him, "I just feel a little sick that's all. I think that it may be the baby making me feel sick." He was so understanding of what's going on and all he did was nod. "Well how about we go inside to let you get some more rest," he said, then he got out and came and carried me inside.

The next thing that I remember is waking up to the smell of food. I looked around and noticed that it was night and I was on a couch and so I sat up to get a better look around. "Dimitri, are you here," I called out. He appeared a few seconds later, "I see that your finally awake, sleepy head," he said with a smile on his face. "I figured that you would wake up with the smell of food. Are you hungry?" I nodded and tried to stand, but of course it didn't go that good and I fell back on to the couch. Dimitri came over and helped me to the kitchen. "Dimitri, who cooked all of this food?" I looked at him, "I did, is that a problem?" I shock my head, "no, it's just I never thought that you knew how to cook so you must be a God, only because you can do everything." He looked at me as he sat a plate of food in front of me, "you know that I'm not a God." I took a bite of the eggs, "I know, but through my eyes you are, that's why I look up to you as a mentor and as a lover." Just as I said that I was pulled into Lissa's head, "…how could she not tell me about this," Lissa said in tears. "I don't know, but I think that she wanted to protect you," I heard my mother say and I could tell that she was pissed. I pulled myself out of Lissa's head, "Dimitri, please tell me that you said for my mother not to tell Lissa about this in the letter." He looked at me, "did you get pulled into her head?" I nodded as I took another bite of food, "yeah and Lissa was crying and my mom told her that she thought that I did what I did to protect her." He sat down next to me as I was talking, "well you don't know how much Lissa knows, so she might have been talking about you leaving her. Plus I don't think that your mother would tell her a lot of things that she fill's that she don't need to know," We fell silent after that.

After we got done Dimitri did all of the clean up, he refused to let me help with anything. When he was done he came and sat down next to me, "why did you let my mother know about what happened when I know that you are scared of her? Why didn't you just let me tell her on what happened when I felt like I could tell her? Why do you always get to tell everybody everything and when something happens you want to deal with everything even though you got your own problems that you are dealing with? What's going to happen with Paul, I mean I am his mentor, so shouldn't I be at the school with him?" He just sat there for a few minutes thinking about it, "well Abe was the one who told me to tell your mother even though that I am scared of her," He said with a smile, "As for you telling her well she would have more than likely tried to kill you. I am also better at telling people things than what you are because you seem to make a scene when you tell somebody something, and I don't deal with everything when I have problems of my own, even though it may seem like I do, but I would do anything for you and Lissa." I leaned over to him and put my head on his shoulder, "if you do anything for us then why are you here with me and not with Lissa?" He moved his arm and put it around me, "I made sure that Lissa would be safe before I left her and as long as your mother is with her until she get's to the school then she will be safe but I do have people watching out for her, and don't forget that she's in a house full of trained dhampir's so she will be protected all the way to the school, Monday, then she will be behind the school wards. As for Paul don't worry about him, he will be fine until you return to school."

I couldn't help but to think of what was going to happen, but I knew that Dimitri was worried about something and not wanting to tell me why he is so worried. I put my arms around him, "Dimitri, why are you hiding something from me, I know you and you always want me to tell you what's wrong with me and your not telling me what's wrong with you. Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong with you when I ask?" I knew when I asked him that he would shut down about that but when he responded it shocked me, "I hide things from you because I want to protect you, and the things that you have seen and done affect you more than anybody else because you are shadow kissed." I moved around a little to get comfortable, "Rose, did you want to lay down?" I shook my head, "no but if you want to keep talking about what you were just talking about then you can." I could tell that he just wanted to talk so that I wouldn't ask him so may questions so he continued, "I just can't help but to think that you getting pregnant is a side effect of you being shadow kissed. But that is not the only think that is on my mind right now." When I looked up at him I could tell that he was wanting to talk about something, "what do you mean that what happened to me could be a side effect of me being shadow kissed?" He shook his head, "I don't know, Rosa, but it might be a lot more to you being shadow kissed that we don't know anything about." I moved my arms up around his neck so that I could mess with his hair, "there's something else that you not telling me. I can tell that your wanting to talk about but your holding it back, why?" He let his head rest on mine, "I'm just worried about all of this, that's all," I didn't push him after that.

I removed my arms from Dimitri neck and laid across his lap as he pulled out a western book and started reading, which left me to just lay there and think about things. After a few hours of thinking I thought about how even though it was warm out side Dimitri's mother had a long sleeve shirt on and then I remembered on how Dimitri told me that his father use to come around and beat his mother, "um…Dimitri I noticed that your mother had a long sleeve shirt on before we left and it's to warm for her to be wearing that type of clothing." He stopped reading and put his bookmark in the book and sat it on a table next to my feet, "I was wondering how long it would take you to start asking questions about that. Well you can guess who showed up before you woke up, and well he didn't know that I was there and I really did not want to do anything because I wanted to protect you and Lissa and I couldn't really do anything because I didn't want to be put in jail. You know that I couldn't protect you two from jail." I was worried now, "Were you afraid that he would come after me and Lissa because we were there?" He nodded, "Yes, Roza, I was worried and scared for both of you. I've seen on what my father can do and if he would have touched on of you I would have killed him." I sat up when he said that and the only thing that I knew what to say was, "I wouldn't let you kill him, Dimitri, I love you to much to have let you do that. You mean to much to me and Lissa and I know that you will be there to protect Lissa when I can't." He brought my face up to his and kissed me. It felt so good to kiss him without having to worry about being caught by anybody, and the more we kissed the better I felt. I sat myself up better and moved onto his lap and started kissing him again, then we heard a knock on the door.

* * *

I know that I was all over the place in this chapter and that was only because I was listening to music. The main two albums that I was listening to was Black Roses album by The Rasmus and My Own Prison by Creed. It's going to take me some more time to get chapter three up cause I'm having a little bit of writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it took me a few weeks to post this I've been having some trouble with my internet.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the character's of Vampire Academy but I owe my think's to Richelle Mead to writing the Vampire Academy series with wonderful characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I put my head on Dimitri's shoulder when we heard the knock, "dam, people have the worst timing," I said as I got off of him. Dimitri helped me up off the couch and we both walked to the door, when we opened the door I saw my mom and Lissa standing there and Lissa was in tears. "Lissa what's wrong," I asked before they got in. "Rose, let them come in before you start asking questions," Dimitri said as he pulled me out of there way. As they made there way inside Lissa fell into my arms, "Lissa, what happened to you, why are you crying?" My mother spoke up for her, "Dimitri's father showed up again and tried to beat his mother again and Lissa saw everything. Luckily for her Abe was there with his guardian's to scare him off before he could do anything." I looked over at Dimitri when my mother said that and he looked like he was going to kill somebody, "Dimitri, don't do anything let Abe handle it." He looked over at me, "Rose, don't tell me on what to do." I shook my head, "Well, then think about Lissa right now she needs people around her because your father scared her. Plus you are her only guardian right now, so like I said don't do anything, let Abe deal with it." He started calming down as he saw that no harm came to Lissa and my mother reassured him that his mother was okay. I could tell that my mother wanted to kill Dimitri but she was holding herself back because Lissa and I was there.

It was a few hours before Lissa calmed down, "Rose, why didn't you tell me that you were not coming to school because you were pregnant?" I looked at here, "I didn't expect that I wouldn't be able to finish school until I found out that I was but I wish that I could finish school with you this year." She walked over to a window in the living room, "you know that you can finish you book work for this year over the rest of the school year and the begging of next year and all you have to do is the last semester of next school year is finish your training and that would only take up half a school day next year for the training part." I could tell that she looked into it, "I don't know Lissa, I mean it would work but I never thought that I could do that. I just thought that I would have to take the whole school year over again." I looked over at Dimitri and my mother to see what they thought, "Mom, Dimitri, what do you two think?" They just sat there staring at me like I could read there minds, then Lissa spoke up, "why are you two acting like something else is wrong?" _Oh no, what am I going to tell her? How am I going to tell her what was really bothering them? _I thought but my mother spoke up, "Me and Dimitri had a disagreement about something that happened, that's all." Lissa took that as an answer, "well can you two at least tell Rose what you think." They both nodded and told me what they thought, but they both told me that it was up to me since I was 18. I listened to what they both told me, "Lissa, let me think about it right now. I mean I have to get my head around all of this." She nodded seeing how I did need to think about how me being pregnant will affect my schooling, but I was lucky that she didn't know how I got pregnant.

As the day went on I thought about what Lissa had said and it seemed like a great idea to do but there was one thing about it everything would be in Russian and Dimitri will have more important thing's to do besides translate for me, but I would be done with that part before the baby came. The more I thought about it the more I saw that I would only have half a day of school for the rest of this year and only half a day next year and that would mean that Dimitri wouldn't have to be watching the baby as much as I thought. So when I made my decision I went to find my mother before her and Lissa left, so that I could tell her that I was going to go back to school to finish my book work over the rest of this year and the begging of next year. She said that she would have to get it set up for me and that I would probably have to wait until next week to start, but I didn't care about that because I could be with Dimitri by myself for that week. I knew that my mother wouldn't like leaving me here with Dimitri, but she had to because she had order's to take Lissa up to the school for Dimitri.

It was close to sunrise on Monday when my mother and Lissa left for the school. I didn't want Lissa to go but I knew that she had to go back to school and that she would be safe until me and Dimitri got there. Once they were out of sight I looked at Dimitri, "well how much trouble am I in for telling you what to do?" He just smiled, "your not in trouble because you were right. I don't know why my father get's to me like that but he does." I brought him close to me, "I know why you start acting like that with your father. It's because he likes to beat women and you stand up for us." He smiled because he knew it was the truth, I pulled his head down and started kissing him. He pulled away from me, "Rose, we shouldn't be kissing outside like this. We can kiss inside but with it being outside somebody could catch us and I might loose my job and it might hurt your future career." I didn't want to stop kissing him but I knew that he was right, "I wish that we didn't have to worry about all of that. I want to be with you without any type of consequence. I know that if anybody else finds out that you're the father of our baby then that will be really bad and the queen and everybody else will make sure that we won't be able to see each other," I said as we walked back inside. I wasn't wanting to go to sleep since I slept most of the weekend away but Dimitri made me go to bed anyway.

I woke up and looked at the time and it was 11:00 am, so I went and crawled into bed with Dimitri. I got woke up by Dimitri shaking me, "Rose, wake up." I groaned a little because I didn't want to get up, "come on, Rose, you need to get up." I finally looked up at him, "but I don't feel like getting up." He smiled at me, "but you have to Abe is here with my mother." I wanted to tell them to go away but Abe is the one who is letting us stay here and Dimitri's mother has been nice to me so I couldn't do that. "Dimitri, do you know why they are here? Well I mean it's Abe's house and he can come and bring anybody that he want's but I just thought that we would be alone until I was cleared to finish the book work and go back and finish my training later." He just shook his head, "I know, I thought that too, but looks like we are going to have some company for right now. So come on get up and get dressed, I don't want to give your father any idea's of what we could have done while we were asleep." I couldn't help but to smile at that.

I got up and got dressed then went down to see why Abe was here. I walked into the living room and saw Abe looking out the window, "okay, old man, I know you wouldn't come here unless you wanted something, so what is it?" He turned and smiled at me, "so I have to have a reason to come and make sure that my daughter does not get into more trouble? I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and your mother called me after she left with Lissa and told me that Dimitri was ready to kill his father after he heard on what happened. Don't worry I will let you sleep with Dimitri until you hear back from you mother about your schooling." I loved that he was okay with me and Dimitri being together, but he still has not told me why he was here, but I do not know if he would try to lie to me. "So, how mad are you at me and Dimitri?" He looked back out the window, "I'm more mad at him than I am at you. He should have known better, but what is done is done. The only one that you have to worry about doing anything is your mother." He motion for me to come and stand next to him, once I was next to him he put his arm around me and continued talking, "once I got over the shock of what Dimitri told me I was very happy that I was going to be a grandfather." I couldn't help but to smile when he was telling me this.

Later that day my mother called Dimitri to tell him that I would be starting my book work classes two weeks from now. I was happy when he told me when I would be able to start school and see Lissa again, but then that would mean that I would have to see my mother again unless she was given permission to return to her charge. "Dimitri, you know that you will have to help me with the translations, right?" He just stared at me, "Yeah, I know that and I also know that you will be done with the most challenging thing at the school before our baby comes. Then you will be able to spend a lot of time in your training classes after you have our baby." I was confused about that because training classes were always in the morning, "I thought that the training classes were in the morning's, unless your wanting me to train more with you so that I can be in the best shape for the trails. But, if me and you are going to be doing the extra training sessions then who will watch our baby for us?" He brought me close to him, "you never think ahead do you, but that could be a good thing if a strogoi attacks. As for the extra training sessions we will have to start them up again and Lissa would be happy to watch our baby, but she will just look at it as your baby." I brought his face to mine and kissed him, "don't worry I will tell Lissa about it before the baby comes, I know that she won't tell anybody about it." He didn't make an attempt to move away from me until we heard somebody behind us.

We turned our attention to who entered the kitchen, we saw that it just one of my father's guardians, so we went back to kissing, knowing that my father would keep him quite. I pulled away again, "Dimitri, how are we going to get away with you watching our baby? I mean they will think something is up besides you being my _mentor._" He shook his head, "I don't think that they will connect the dot's. I mean all they might think is that you asked me to watch the baby while your in school. But since Lissa will be at the school next year then she might want to watch our baby and then they won't be questioning anything, then." I saw that he was thinking to much about this now, "you know that you think to much." I smiled as I put my head on his chest. He sighed, "Rose, do you have to point out everything?" I couldn't help but to look up at him after that, "you know me and I'm not going to change just because I'm pregnant. I just might do and say things more often than normal because of the hormones." He laughed, "that's why I'm going to have to keep on my toes. Plus, I will have to keep you out of trouble more now that your not at St. Vladimir's Academy." I tried to push myself away from him, "are you saying that I can't stay out of trouble and why are you not letting me go?" He just stood there holding me and smiling, "yes I am saying that you can't stay out of trouble and I love holding you without having to worry about anything. These two week's my be the only time that I can hold you like this until the school vacation's."

I couldn't help but to move closer to him and smile at him, "now why can't you be this laid back at school, because when I got to talk to Mason before I came to one of the training sessions, when you first brought me and Lissa, he told me that you were an antisocial GOD. I know that you only talk to the other guardians because you have to work with them, but maybe if you could give them more of a reason to not call you antisocial then I would be happy." He let out a small laugh, "I have my reasons why I don't talk with a lot of the guardians and well I don't think that I should talk to them unless I need to." We didn't say anything after that, we just stood close together to be close until we heard somebody clear there trough.

I turned towards the door as Dimitri looked up and we saw Dimitri's mother. "Can you two take this scene somewhere else so that I can get lunch ready for everybody?" Dimitri started pushing me out the door once we were out of the kitchen I asked, "okay why were you pushing me out of there?" He moved to my side not answering me and pulled me to the bedroom, "I didn't want my mom to get mad at us and this look's like the only way we can be alone," he started kissing me again. I couldn't help but to put my arm's around his waist, he pulled away from me. "What are you trying to do," he asked with a smile on his face. I moved my arm's up to his shoulder's and pulled his face back to mine, "I just want to hold you closer to me and I can't do that when I have my arm's around your neck."

He sat on the bed an brought me down into a sitting position on one of his legs, "well how do you like being this close now?" I moved to where both of my legs were around his waist, "now I know that you won't be able to get away from me now unless you throw me off of you." I smiled, "but I think that I know you and you wouldn't do that with me carrying your child." I could tell that he wanted more than for me to be sitting like I was, but we didn't want any harm to come to our baby that I was carrying. "Roza, you know that I could let you sit on me like this forever and never have another worry in my life," I nodded as a single for him to continue, "but if we stayed like this forever then who would take care of Lissa?" I stared at him, "you are such of a mood killer, you know that." He smiled at that, "well I just think to much about what would happen to you if something ever happened to Lissa. I also don't like the idea of doing anything too serious because you are pregnant and I do not want to hurt our child." After that we went back to kissing until Olena called up to us telling us that lunch was finished.

Dimitri and I tried to avoid talking about what we planned to do once our baby came, we were lucky that Abe was there to help us avoid most of the questions. Once we were done Abe told Dimitri take me to his room and make sure that I laid down. Once I was laying down in bed I asked Dimitri "why does Abe want me to lay down. I can still do something's, I'm not completely useless yet." He came and laid next to me, "he just want's to make sure that you and our baby are in perfect health. I mean he is the grandfather so he has a right to worry about his grandchild." I turned over and cuddled next to him, "I could have stayed in the living room." He put his arm under me and brought it around my body to where his hand was laying on my waist, "Rosa, you will understand why we will be making you do a lot of thing's after the fact that something happens. So just trust what we say and you will be just fine." I crossed my arms, "so what you are saying is that I have to be lazy until the baby comes?" He put his hand on my face, "no I'm not saying that at all. All that I am saying is that you need to take it easy, like no combat training and the only thing that you can do is light weight lifting until the baby comes, then after the baby comes you will be able to start normal things." I put my head into his hand, "I don't like that I want to do everything like normal but I know that I can't. You should know by now that I'm not like everybody else." He moved his hand away from me, "I know that you are different and that's why I love you, why do I have to keep telling you that? Everybody is just looking out for you even though you do not want us to." I couldn't help but to smile when he said things like that.

Later on that day I found myself alone, so I tried to read one of Dimitri's western books just to see on what he saw in them, but of course I couldn't get into it. Dimitri walked in, "Rose, why are you reading my book?" I looked over at him, "I was board and I was trying to read it but I still don't see what you get in these types of books." He just looked at me, "Roza, you need to find something to do besides trying to read books that you know you don't like." I just looked at him, "well I wouldn't be trying to read your books if I wasn't being kept in bed." He shook his head, "well you seem to be listening to us so that's a good thing, but that's not you to have nothing to do and I get it. Just look at it this way I will be joining you in a little while and I will be sleeping with you every night until we have to go back to the school." I kept looking at him, "but why can't you just lock yourself in here with me right now," I said as I started to smile. "I wanted to be with you by our self's for the two weeks and my father had to come here and mess that up." He leaned into kiss me, "we will be by our self's here and in other part's of the house. My mother, your father and his guardian's understand the right to privacy so we will not be bothered that much by them. I just wish that you would stop worrying so much about everything." I was taking everything in and he was right I did need to stop worrying about things mainly because I knew that I had a lot of great people around me that will help me no matter what.

**A Few Hours Later**

Dimitri was finally laying next to me and I was happy that he was even though we had people here with us. "Dimitri, when will we ever be completely alone for day's?" He looked over at me, "I don't know but the one thing that I do know is that we will be together for the rest of our lives." I couldn't help but to smile at that and I turned and laid my head on his chest. "Roza, why are you asking so many questions now?" I let out a sigh, "I don't know what to expect, I am so use to knowing what to do and now I have no idea. I know that my asking questions is like what Lissa would do. I think that Lissa is rubbing off on me through the bond." He put his arm around me, "Rosa, you know that it's going to be hard on you when the hormones really kick in. I know that you already have a hard time keeping you mouth shut about thing's and when the hormones kick in then I will expect you to be getting kicked out of classes everyday, but I think that the teacher's will understand why you will be mouthing off at them." I could feel him laugh a little. I couldn't help but to think about how much trouble I will be in with the teacher's here in Siberia and Dimitri always having to keep me out of trouble.

"Dimitri, you really do think about everything don't you," I asked him. "Oh, Roza, do you always let everybody think about things as you go around, mouthing off and punching before asking any questions and thinking of what could happen?" I couldn't help but to laugh at that, "well it's better to mouth off and punch then think and ask question's later." I could tell without looking at him that he wanted to laugh at that but he didn't, "you know that will only get you so far." I looked up at him, "yeah, I know but that's why your going to be staying with me and Lissa to be the other half of me, you know the one who thinks things through." I was trying to see if I could get any idea of what he was thinking, but I couldn't read him though and I hated that. "Roza, you need to understand that I won't always be there to keep you out of trouble. There will be a time for me to give up being a guardian and you will have to do the thinking by yourself." I got closer to him, "maybe I don't want you to give up being a guardian and if and when you do then I'm coming with you." When he looked at me I could tell that he wanted me to stop talking, "Roza, do you ever know on how to shut up," he asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, but this is something new to me and well I don't know what to think about it, yet, and you did say that I could ask question. Just let me say that maybe that as I am talking that I might be thinking things through." He just laid there looking at me with the smile still on his face, "Rose, go to sleep and I will let you talk me to death tomorrow." I smiled at that even though I knew that he just wanted me to keep my mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up I noticed that Dimitri was still asleep so I decided to get up and go get something to eat. When I got to the kitchen I saw Abe sitting at the small table, "okay old man, what are you doing up so early?" He looked up, "I'm always up early and you shouldn't be asking me any question's like that, I should be asking you that." I gave him a smile, "well when people make me stay in bed and make me sleep a lot I seem to not be able to sleep in like everybody else, so I'm up early and I'm hungry." I made my way to the fridge to see on what we had, "hey old man is there any thing good here?" He looked back up at me, "yeah there's some donuts on the counter top behind you." I turned around and grabbed two donuts out for now, the went to set down at the table, "so what are you reading?" He kept reading, "it shouldn't be any of your concern on what I'm reading. I mean you will have to read it someday but until that day comes then don't worry about it and keep out of my work." I finished my donut's and went back up the bedroom to lay next to Dimitri again, but when I got up there he was already awake, "morning, Comrade, did you have a good night sleep?" He turned around and looked at me, "yeah I did and it was better than any night so far and I know that it's just going to keep getting better."

I couldn't help but to smile at that, "I know that you would love to have me sleeping next to you every night but what happens if the reassign you to somebody else like they do with a lot of great guardian's?" He started walking towards me, "Rose, you know Lissa will never let that happen, she loves you too much to see you hurt over them reassigning me to somebody else away from you and her. I also think that if they did then she would have a whole lot to say about it and she would make them reassign me back to her." He stood in front of me now as I put my arm's around his neck, "I know that your probably tired of me telling you this but I love you and nothing is going to change that." He leaned down and kissed me, "Я люблю тебя больше, чем ничего, и я никогда не устанут ты мне говоришь, что любишь меня." I looked at him, "are you going to tell me what you just said?" He just looked at me with a smile, "maybe later or maybe I will make you take Russian so that you will know what I'm saying." I gave him a kiss, "you know that's mean to do that to me, but since I will have a lot of free time on my hands, so I can take a Russian class or two just as many to get me caught up with everybody else." He just looked at me, "well if you take Russian language classes then your going to get really tired of all of the studying." I pulled him as close as I could, "maybe I won't get tired of studying, I know that you wouldn't mind having somebody else to talk to in your native language. I could be the one who can help you not feel so home sick, unless talking in your native language will make it worse."

He placed his arms around my waist, "Клянусь, Roza, you always say thing's that make me question some thing's about you but now your saying them even more." I looked away from him, "you know that I'm pregnant so I don't understand why you are complaining about it. But if you look at it this way Lissa can learn from me and we can stay here close to your family and not have to worry about the Queen and everybody else." He brought my face back to his, "well that would work but I can't ask Lissa just to give up living in a protected place. Plus, I think that it would be hard for her to start over." I leaned into him, "I think that she is looking for a place to start over so she can live like she want's to and I think that she will want you to be happy too." He held me even tighter, "you can't be sure that she will be up for starting a new life out here, but your right she will want me to be happy, she want's everybody to be happy." I moved away from him a little, "come on let's get downstairs before somebody comes looking for us and plus I need a buffer cause me and my dad kind of got into it a little about why each other was up so early." He just shook his head, "you can't keep out of trouble and your not in school. That's bad, Roza, real bad." I couldn't help but to smile at that as we left the bedroom and went downstairs.

Once we were downstairs my father looked at us, "so what took you two so long to make your way down here," Abe asked with a smile on his face. "We were in the bedroom talking about some thing's if you do not mind that. I do need to ask you something dad if you don't mind me asking you questions," I said the last part with a little bit of an attitude. "I don't care as long as you don't keep trying to figure out what I do all the time," Abe said as he looked at Dimitri and then at me. I nodded, "if Lissa want's to start a new life here in Siberia then would it be okay if we stayed here if you do not need this house, and now remember this one thing Dimitri said that you had all of this set up for us after you found out what was going on." Abe just stood there looking at me for what seemed like forever, "it's fine by me, mainly because this is one of my houses that I do not use that much but all I ask of you, Lissa, and Dimitri is to take care of this house while I am not here. But that is if Lissa want's to start a new here in Siberia." I nodded, "think you dad, you don't know how much this mean's to me." I gave him a hug which was a shock to me and him, "okay what was that for Rose?" I moved away from him and took my place at Dimitri's side again, "well we got into it a little earlier this morning and now your going to let us stay here if Lissa agrees to this." Dimitri put his arm around me, "come on before you two get into another fight again," he pulled me to the kitchen and gave me a kiss.

I saw fresh donuts in the kitchen and I grabbed some more, "I seem to be wanting to eat more, now." Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy, "well your eating for you and the baby now so it's normal." I looked at him, "okay how do you know so much about women being pregnant?" He just smiled, "I have a mother and two older sister. I only remember my mom being pregnant with Viktoria and Karolina being pregnant with Paul so I know a little bit about women being pregnant." I shook my head and gave him a smile, "I keep forgetting that you were the only boy out of four children. I guess I picked the right man to have in my life, even if I don't like your plan. I however understand that you already know on what happens and you can help me through it and you do know what you are talking about, so I trust you completely." He just shook his head, "Я люблю тебя, Roza even though you are acting strange." I hit him just for saying that I was acting strange but of course we couldn't have that much fun without people looking at us. "Okay what did my son do to you this time," I heard Olena ask. I turned around, "he just said that I was acting strange and I don't think I am so I just hit him." She started smiling at that, "that seems like Dimka the best thing to do is ignore him when he say's things like that." I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face so I hit him again, "you know that's mean, don't you, Dimitri?" He kept smiling, "well you wouldn't ask that you would just keep hitting me until I didn't say that about you, so it's the truth, but I do know that it's the hormones doing that to you." Me and Olena just looked at him and then Olena spoke up, "he is right about that part and just so both of you know I will be cooking something later so I want everybody out of my way."

Once she was gone I took a seat in Dimitri's lap, "I can't wait to see what your school looks like, if it's anything like what I've seen so far then I might not want to leave." I heard him laugh a little, "only if you grew up here then you would have gotten to know more about everything and then maybe we would have met while I was in school." I looked at him and he continued, "I know you would have been great friends with Viktoria and you would have been over all the time." I was looking at him and then I noticed that he looked like he didn't get enough sleep, "Dimitri did you get enough sleep last night?" He looked at me, "no I was woke up sometimes and I while I was awake I was thinking about things. But don't worry soon I won't have anything to worry about because we will be at the school." I knew once he said that, that he was thinking about his dad and on what his dad could do to me. "Were you thinking about your father again?" He let out a sigh, "yeah, I think that he will find us and try to do something to you now." I moved around and put my arm's around his neck, "you know that my father's guardian's will help you protect me and your mother, even though me and my father don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

His arm's went around my waist, "I know but I just can't shake the feeling that he's going to do something to you." I laid my head on his shoulder, "you can always ask my father to look into it. I mean I don't think he would mind looking into it because if you think that I'm in danger from another Moroi then he shouldn't mind it." He started running his finger's in my hair, "I know that he would do anything for you but I don't feel like bothering him with something that may not be true." I looked up at him, "don't look like that. I hate it when you look like your going to fall to peaces even though it don't happen that much." He let his head rest on mine, "I'm sorry I know that you pull a lot of strength from me but there is a lot that I think about that makes me so unhappy and you don't get to see it." I pulled his head to my mouth and kissed him, "do you want to talk about it?" He kept his face close to mine, "no you don't need to worry about it. I just want to deal with it on my own." I started smiling, "okay comrade, how about sparing. It will be better for you to get your mind off of what your thinking about." He just looked at me, "you don't need to be sparing since your pregnant."

The smile faded from my face, "well then how am I appose to keep up with everybody when I start training again?" He kept looking at me, "you will do it just like you did before. I will help you just like I did when I brought you and the Princess back to St. Vladimir Academy." I couldn't help but to start smiling again at that, "you always help people no matter what. So will you help me with Paul while I'm pregnant?" He nodded, "you know I will and he will listen to me, but when you are able to start being his mentor again it will be hard for him to listen to you when you will start training with him again." We stayed close for a while until Olena came in.

We went to take a seat in the living room even though Abe was in there. I sat down on Dimitri's lap and rested my head on his chest, I noticed that Abe was still a little uncomfortable with me and Dimitri being together. "Abe, why are letting us be like this if you are so uncomfortable with us," I asked him. He looked over at us, "I let you two be like this because I know what it's like to be told that you can't love somebody because there not like you or because it's forbidden." I looked over at him confused, "what do you mean by that?" He started to smile a little, "I love your mother but the queen will not let us be together so when I say that, I know what you two will have to go through, I really do know what that will be like for you two." I was still a little confused, "but why are you uncomfortable? I mean Dhampir's go off all the time and get married and the queen don't say anything about them." He kept smiling, "Dimitri is one of the best guardian's out there and when you graduate then you will be one of the best too and the queen will do anything in her power to stop you too from running off and getting married. That's why I'm so uncomfortable about it but I know if I let you two be like this until you go back to school then you will be able to focus on your school work and he will be able to focus on his work. I can take care of you both after you get out of school." I was looking at him and wanting to asking him more but he didn't let me, "Rose, I will let Dimitri work as one of my guardian's, Lissa will have you as a guardian and you can come and visit Dimitri anytime that you want or you and Lissa can stay with me so that you and Dimitri can see each other everyday." I really didn't want to think about that right now, so I left it at that because I knew that if I kept talking to Abe about that then he might get pissed at me for that.

I started messing with Dimitri's hair to keep my mind off of what was going on, "Rose quit messing with my hair." I looked at him, "why?" He looked at me, "because it's starting to get on my nerves." I was confused, "why are you being mean like me when you said that you got a good night's sleep?" He looked away from me, "remember when you asked me that question again?" I nodded and he continued, "I told you when you asked me again that I didn't because I was woke up and while I was awake I was think about things. You had your hand's in my hair almost all night," I was still confused but he continued, "there was sometimes last night that I got woke up because you was pulling my hair." I removed my hand from his hair when he told me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull your hair." He just glanced over at me, "its okay I know that you didn't mean to." I was feeling bad about that, so I just sat there and let my head rest on his chest.

I was almost asleep when the nausea feeling came over me, I bolted up and went to look out the window. "Rose, what's wrong," Abe asked me. "Dimitri please tell me that you have your stake on you," I asked ignoring what Abe asked me. Dimitri jumped up with his stake in hand, "where are they?" I never looked back at him because I was looking for them, then we heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Dimitri and I didn't need to say anything as we took off towards the kitchen, "Rose, get my mother and her friend out of here. I will deal with this," I nodded and got them out of there, "Abe, where are you guardian's?" He jumped up, "there upstairs come on." He led Olena and her friend upstairs and I went to help Dimitri.

When I got back in the kitchen I saw that Dimitri had his hands full with five Strigoi, two female and three male. I noticed that one of Abe's guardian's dropped there stake in the kitchen, more than likely while they were eating. I made my way to the stake and started helping Dimitri kill the Strigoi. I went for one of the females first taking her down was nothing because she was fighting sloppy, once I had done that I went for the other female. The second female was better than the first, it took me about a minute to stake her. When I turned my attention back to Dimitri I saw that he was having a little trouble with his last one so I decided to help him with the last kill, it was hard to do but we took care of the problem within five minutes. "Think you Rose. I really needed the help but you shouldn't have come back to help you should have sent one of Abe's guardians to help," he said out of breath. "Don't worry about it, comrade. I couldn't have let you and somebody else take all of the credit," I said with a smile on my face. Dimitri pulled out his cell phone and made a call to somebody, "um, how can you call somebody after this happened?" He just looked at me, "I was calling somebody to come clean this mess up and now that you killed two more Strigoi then you will be getting two more molnija marks. I guess we will be up at the school sooner to get our marks." I was happy about being able to go back to school, "do you know how soon we will have to leave?" He shock his head, "I don't know and won't know until the people who will clean this up will be here." I let out a sigh, "how long do we have to wait for them?" He put his hand on my face, "they will be here within the hour so we just have to wait." I nodded and just watched on what he was doing.

Almost an hour later some people were here to clean up everything and they told us that we had to be up at the school at the start of the school day so that we could receive our marks. Once they were done and gone I looked over at Dimitri, "are you okay Dimitri?" He shook his head, "no I'm not. One of those men was my father." I looked at him and he didn't give me anytime to respond, "he was one of the Strigoi that I killed, he was the one that you helped me with." My jaw dropped, "I'm sorry that you had to do that, if I had known about that then I would have killed him for you." He put his arms around me and held me close to him, "I wouldn't have asked you to do that for me, I just hate that you had to see me kill my own father." I put my arms around him now, "it's apart of what we do so no matter what happened tonight you did the right thing. I mean my father was here and he's a Moroi, we are appose to protect them." He kissed my forehead, "only if I can see it that way." I looked up at him, "Dimitri, if you can't look at it that way then look at it this way, you won't have to worry about him coming back to hurt you mother and your sisters." He just sighed, "your right Rose but it doesn't help me any." I pulled him upstairs, "come on we need to tell the others that its safe to come out and I know that Abe will want to know on what happened." He followed me and it confused me on why he would be listening to me but I didn't push him for answers.

Once I told Abe what happened he told us to get cleaned up and rest for the rest of the day. I took Dimitri to what we used as our bedroom, made him lay down and I laid down beside him. Most of the day we laid there in quite and there was a few times that Olena or Abe came in to see if we were okay. It was a while since anybody came in and I looked at Dimitri and saw that he was asleep, so I got up to get something to eat. I almost ran into one of Abe's guardians who was bring up two boxes of donuts, "your father told me to bring these up to you two." I nodded and took them from him, "think you and tell my father think you." He nodded and left as I returned to the room and set the donuts on the dresser. I walked over to the bed and shook Dimitri a little, "Dimitri my father had one of his guardians bring up some donuts for us to eat." When he didn't respond I shook him a little harder, "go away." I gave a little smile when he said that, "I won't go away until you get up and get something to eat." He sat up and looked at me, "why did you have to bother me for, Rose?" I got up and brought over a box of the donuts, "because you need to eat and I got food for both of us." He just looked at me then got a donut, "Rose, I should be the one who is taking care of you and making you eat something not the other way away around." I smiled, "don't worry, Dimitri, I won't tell anybody about what goes on in here." He seemed to not have cared on what I said, "Rose it don't matter if you tell anybody or not the fact is you and me will know what happened here with you taking care of me even though you are pregnant. You shouldn't have to do that, there's just so much going through my head right now where I just want to talk but I don't feel like you should be the one to listen to my problems."

I just sat there looking at him while we ate, "Dimitri, I don't care if you talk to me about what's on your mind I know that you deal with me always telling you things and you always listen. I just don't understand why you don't want to talk to me about your problems." He motion for me to come to sit next to him, once I was next to him, he put his arm around me, "Rose, you don't need to worry about that much right now." I looked up at him, "its not worrying if it's helping you because we will be at the school when they start the school day in the morning and that means you will have to be okay for Lissa or you won't be able to be her guardian anymore." He finally decided to talk about it, "fine just for Lissa I will talk to you about it." I sat there waiting for him to continue and he did, "I was thinking about what could have happened if something happened to you today. Why did my father turn Strigoi? Was it because he wanted to kill me, or my mother, or my sisters, or you, or did he just want to kill all of us? What will happen if they find out about me and you? What will they do to our child if they do find out?" I moved closer to him, "nothing did happen to me today and you should know that in our line of work anything could happen to us at anytime. For your father you shouldn't worry about it now because he is the only one who could answer the question of why he turned and who he wanted to kill by turning, he's dead now so he can't answer. You should be happy that he can't harm anybody now that he's dead. If anybody else finds out about us then we will deal with that when and _if_ they do, just like if they take it out on our child we will deal with that when and _if _that time comes. Now come on if you don't want to eat anymore I will put this back on the dresser, so we can get more sleep before we have to leave." He nodded and I took the box over to the dresser, then took my place next to Dimitri. It didn't take that long for me to fall asleep after that.

Russian Translation

Я люблю тебя больше, чем ничего, и я никогда не устанут ты мне говоришь, что любишь меня- I love you more than anything and I will never get tired of you telling me that you love me.

Клянусь- I swear

Я люблю тебя- I love you

Think you to Google Translator for the Russian.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own these character Richelle Mead does.

Just to let everybody know chapter one finished on Saturday by chapter four was Monday and now this chapter is Tuesday and the first part of Wednesday. I will try to put up what day it is in each chapter at the top of the page.

Chapter 5

I woke up a few hours before we were appose to leave, so I finished off the first box of donuts that me and Dimitri didn't finish last night. Once I was done I went to take a shower, I knew that it would be hard for me to get one before we left. When I got out I saw Dimitri standing there and he looked worried, "Dimitri, what's wrong?" He brought me close to him, "St. Basil's was attacked, the called me there to help them get everything under control. Lissa's okay, your mother is with her," I pulled away from him, "let me get dressed and we can leave. I want to go be with Lissa and you know that I can help," he nodded and let me get dressed.

Once we got to the school I saw Lissa running towards me, "Rose, I was scared. Your mother told me that you and Dimitri was attacked too." I gave her a hug, "Dimitri and me are okay. I just found out a few hours ago about what happened here." I turned to my mother, "when did the attack happen, Dimitri never told me?" My mother looked at me, "we got attacked right around the time that you and Dimitri got attacked." I looked over at Dimitri and he looked like he was thinking the same thing that I was, "Rose, there was nobody taken this time so you don't need to go talking to ghost this time." I was still a little nervous about all of these attacks, "mom can I talk to you alone?" She nodded and lead me off to a part of the school where we could talk in private, "so what did you need to talk to me about?" I didn't look at her, "I think that I know why there was an attack here. I think they want to finish of the Dragomir line." I could tell that made my mother tense up even without looking at her, "so you mean there after the Princess?" I nodded, "I think that there will be more attacks to try to kill her but I can't answer when they will attack." My mom understood what I was talking about, "I will let the right people know about this so they can get better protection for this school until Lissa leaves." She started walking back towards Lissa and Dimitri and I followed her.

Once we got everything put away and talked the Headmaster there, Dimitri took me to see the teacher's and of course they all understood why I wouldn't be doing any of the training for the rest of the school year. I also found out that I would be teaching some of the elementary school kids the basics of fighting and that wouldn't be hard for me to do and I would be able to do some light weight lifting during the time that I didn't have classes. I was happy even though Dimitri would be helping me with the elementary school kids. I found Lissa after school got out and told her on what I would be doing, of course she was happy that I would be able to teach the elementary school kids since I didn't have training classes. "Rose, can you come with me," I heard Dimitri asked. I turned around and nodded, "I'll see you later Lissa." She gave me a hug, "I know you will," and then she walked off. Once I saw that she was safely out of ear shot, I turned around and went with Dimitri. "So what did you want to show me, Dimitri?" He started walking, "follow me cause your going to have to get to know the elementary school teacher's that we will both be working with." I followed him not knowing what to expect, "so why didn't you take me to meet them earlier when you was introducing me to all of the high school teachers?" He didn't look at me, "because they were taking care of the clean up from that side of the school and we would have just been in the way." I could tell that something was bothering him, "Dimitri, what is it that your not telling me?" He stopped in his tracks, "why did you tell you mother that you think that there going after Lissa to finish off Dragomir line?" I looked up at him even though he was not looking at me, "because in Spokane I saw a list of all the royal family's on the wall of a mall going from Dragomir all the way up to Ivashkov. When St. Vladimir's was attacked one of the Strigoi said that he was going to kill off the last Dragomir."

He finally turned around to face me, "well this time it seemed like they were going after my family, Rose. Look I just got a lot on my mind right now and the elementary school campus and the high school campus both were hit very hard by the attack. I could have lost my nephew in the attack. Karoline would never forgive me for not being here at the school even though she knew that I had orders to stay with you." I wanted to give him a hug so bad right now because I knew what he was going through, "Dimitri, I understand what your going through I could have lost the closest thing that I have to a sister in the attack too and I could have lost my mother. When we were attacked at the house you could have lost your mother and I could have lost my father. So we all have a lot to think about right now so let's not think about it right now so that you can introduce me to the elementary school teachers that we will be working with and then later we can go some where private and talk about what could have happened." He nodded and started walking towards the elementary school campus.

Once there I noticed that me and Dimitri were like Gods to the kids and that it didn't bother Dimitri, but it did bother me a little because I didn't know what to do about the way they were all grouping around us talking in Russian. "Dimitri, you know that I don't get along with little kids if they are grouping around us," I whispered in his ear. He just looked at me and gave me a little smile, "you know that you will have to deal with it when we start teaching and don't worry they will listen to us in class." Just then we saw some teacher's coming our way, they were saying something in Russian to the kids. The kids started walking away from us and I was happy that the teacher's showed to make the kids go away. They said something in Russian and Dimitri responded, they started walking towards a building. Dimitri pulled me when he started walking, "Rose, come on they want to talk to us." I looked at him while he was pulling me along, "I'm walking so stop pulling me. How am I appose to talk to them when I don't speak Russian?" He let my arm go, "don't worry about it they speak English, so you will be able to talk to them."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, once in the building they brought us to a room. "We have asked you both to help us teach the children in the basic training because we have lost our teacher for the basic training class. Now we all know that you are pregnant and that is why we asked Guardian Belikov to help you with the class. We were contacted by Alberta telling us that you are Paul Belikov's mentor and we are letting you continue as his mentor under one condition." I nodded for them to continue, "you have to help out guarding the school, making rounds around the school. Guardian Belikov will show you what you have to do, since he is your mentor you will also be doing your rounds with him. Now if you have questions Guardian Belikov will be happy to answer them for you." They got up and walked away as I nodded, "how many kids will be in the class?" He looked over at me, "I don't know that as of yet we will find out when we show up tomorrow morning. Now if you are ready we have to go get our molnija marks." I nodded, "but first answer this for me, Dimitri. How come now that we are here at your school your acting differently than the way you acted at St. Vladimir's?" He looked over at me, "look Rose, I don't feel like talking about this right now we will talk about it later." I could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything so I just nodded again, "okay, I'll leave it alone for right now." He got up and walked out of the room, I followed him knowing that he was going to get his molnija marks and I knew that I needed to get mine too.

Once we were done there Dimitri pulled me off to the side, "Rose, I need to talk to you about something later, can you meet me in the training room later?" I looked at him and I saw that he was thinking about a lot of things, "okay, I don't mind as long as you don't have to worry about a lot of things, like you are now." He looked at me confused, "Dimitri, I can tell that you have to much to think about and that you need to talk about it." He gave me a little smile, "I do have a lot on my mind right now but right now in this room I can not talk about it to you it will look like something more than a mentor/student talk so just promise to meet me in the training room later." I gave him a smile, "I promise, comrade. I'll be there so don't worry about it." Just then my mother came over, "so what are you two talking about over here?" I looked over at her, "why do you care?" I could tell that she was not in the mood for my attitude today but I didn't care. "Rose, you need to learn how to control your attitude." I started glaring at her, but luckily Dimitri was there, "we were just talking about what we could do for the classes that me and Rose will be teaching on the elementary school campus." She looked between us, "you two are teaching a class to the children in elementary school? I can see Belikov teaching them, but you Rose I can't see that." I was still glaring at her, "well mother believe it because it's true," I stormed off because I didn't want to deal with her anymore.

I found myself in the training room punching the punching bag because I was still pissed at my mother. I was still punching when I felt somebody grab my arm, I turned around nearly taking of Abe's head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He smiled, "it's okay. I heard what happened between you and your mother earlier. Did you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, "no because it wouldn't do any good." He kept smiling at me, "you know talking to me would be better than killing your hands on the punching bag." I looked up at him, "well me punching something makes me feel better and at least I didn't punch her." He narrowed his eyes, "that is true but you do need to learn how to talk to people better because when you become a guardian you will have to talk to people that you might not like and you will have to treat them with respect." I turned and started punching again, "did she send you here or did you come here on your own free will?" He grabbed me again, "Rose why are you in such a bad mood? You were just fine when you left and now you have this attitude problem." I took a deep breath, "I know that you know about me and Lissa have a bond right?" He nodded and I continued, "well I take away all of this blackness from her when she uses spirit and it causes me to go crazy and I guess she's been using spirit to make me like this tonight but its not as bad as it got one time." He just looked at me, "well go back to what you were doing because if it's as bad as I heard then you will need to take your anger out somewhere and I would like you to take your anger out here instead on somebody else unless it's a Strigoi," he turned and walked away.

I went and took a seat thinking about what happened tonight with my mother and what Abe said, when I heard the door open I looked up and saw Dimitri. I got up and walked over to him, "so what did you want to talk about?" He pointed to some seats that were close to us, "lets talk over there okay." I nodded and went to sit down, I looked over at him and could tell that he was really worried about something. "Dimitri what's wrong," I asked with a lot of concern in my voice. He just looked at the ground, "I found out that my father found out about us and wanted to turn both of us, my whole family, your mother and father and Lissa." I was shocked, "do you know how he found out? Oh God, what if he told somebody before he turned and the believed him. If he did then we are going to be in a whole lot of trouble. You could loose your job and it would make it impossible for me to get a job as a guardian." He kept staring at the ground, "I know that's why I'm so worried right now. Now that you know we can work on figuring out what we can do if somebody knows about us, but it does make me feel better knowing that you know." I started thinking about something, "Dimirti, you don't look so good and I know that it hasn't been a week but your not looking so hot." He finally looked up at me, "it's not that, I'm just worried about a lot of things and it's making me not feel so good right now." I was concerned dhampir's don't get sick a lot, "do you think that you might be coming down with something? I mean nobody has ever been like you before so it could make you get sick more that what normal dhampir's do." He shrugged his shoulder's, "I don't know it could be, but what would that mean for me? I mean would what would they want to do to me if that is true?" I knew that I had to do something to make him feel better, "don't worry about it if you get sick I will take care of you and don't make a fuss about it because I know that if I get sick you will take care of me. I promise I won't let anybody mess with you and you know that Lissa has a little pull with the queen just because Lissa is the last Dragomir." That brought a smile to his face, "come on you need to get to your room before curfew starts." I looked at him, "well if anybody ask us why I'm coming in after curfew then all we have to say is that we got caught up in talking about what we were going to doing in class." He laughed a little at that, "we could but then they would expect it to be a great class. I was going to let you deal with the first day of the classes and then they would see that we were lying about it. Now come on lets go." I finally gave in mainly because I didn't want to cause any more trouble for Dimitri.

We walked back in silence I was thinking about what I would teach in the class but I was happy that I would have Dimitri there to help me. When he dropped me off at my dorm room I noticed that I still had to unpack and that would take me a while since I brought all of my things. It took me a few hours to finally got done, when there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and saw that it was my mother there, "mother what do you want," I asked as I let her in. She looked at me, "Dimitri told me that he told you about what is going on and I want to know how your handling it?" I looked at her a little pissed, "why should you care how I'm handling anything all you need to worry about is when I come to you for help and I haven't done that yet, so don't worry about me. I'm going to take care of what's going on and it will help Dimitri and his family." She looked me in the eye, "Rose I know that this is going to be to much for you to handle and I am willing to help you both just like Abe will to if he knew about it. Just give us the chance to help you. I know more about a lot of things that might take place because I am your mother and if what I know get's out about you and Dimitri, then me and Abe will be able to help you and him when and if that time comes." I felt my face turning red, "Get out mother, you don't know anything about what I can and can not deal with. Like I told you if I need your help then I will ask for it and right now I do not need your help. Now I know that I am not going to know as much as you are but I can handle more than what you give me credit for." She kept looking at me for a minute, "fine if you do not want to talk to me then that is fine by me and you know how to get in touch with me when ever you do need my help," she walked out of my room after that.

I couldn't sleep after my mom left so I decided to get dress and go to find Dimitri. I was walking around the campus and there was a lot of guardians walking the grounds but they seemed not to question why I was out of my dorm. I found Dimitri over in the training room on the elementary school campus, "hey, Dimitri. Do you know what's going on out there? There's like a lot of guardians walking around the campus." He just looked at me with worry in his eyes, "there was another attack on another school. So there pulling all the Royal Moroi into the schools so that everybody will be protect better." I was in shock about what I was just told, "so what if they attack here again? I mean we may loose even more people if they do. Dimitri I think that I need to try and talk to some ghost, they may be a very big help right now." I knew that he didn't like the fact that I talked to ghost because it put me closer to becoming crazy but he knew that the information that I could get could prevent a large number of people from dying. "Rose, I don't like you to do that, but it would help us though. Maybe I can take you passed the wards after school." I couldn't believe how much his attitude has changed since last night, "think you Dimitri," just then the school bell rang and the kids started coming in.

As everybody got seated Dimitri introduced us and begun asking questions to see where they were at and to me it seemed like they were behind. Half way through the class I noticed that some of the kids wasn't paying attention to Dimitri, I nudged him and nodded my head towards the kids. He nodded for me to go over to them to make them pay some attention, I walked around the room so that the wouldn't see me coming up behind them. When I was behind them Dimitri told the kids what they needed to do and once he stopped talking and I spoke up, "so can you two tell me what your appose to be doing for the remainder of the class?" They looked up at me and I could see that they were speechless, "now see you two can not tell me what you are appose to be doing and that is why you need to pay attention in class. Now why don't you two get up and do what your classmates are doing and next time you best remember to pay attention in class." They got up and started doing what there classmates were doing and I could tell that I wasn't there favorite person right now, but I didn't care. When I rejoined Dimitri, I could tell that he wanted to smile because of what I did, but all he said was, "you did great at scaring those kids. I think that they will listen to you." I looked over at the same kids that were not paying attention, "I don't think that I scared them, I think that they just don't like me because I called them out on not paying attention in class." I could tell that he looked of at me for a few seconds, "it don't matter that is what makes a great teacher is to be able to call students out on things like that, but I can't see you doing this all the time you get board easy. That is why once you graduate you will be one of the best guardians out there," I was shocked that he said that but I didn't let it show because of the kids. A few minutes before the bell rang, I called out, "okay everybody stop for now we will pick up were we left off tomorrow." They started getting there things together, I could tell that something was wrong with Lissa. I looked over at Dimitri, "Dimitri, I think that there's something wrong with Lissa." He looked a little concerned when I told him that, "go to the bath room and get into her head to make sure that she's okay I can start the next class without you."

I nodded and went to the bathroom, of course it didn't take me that long to get into her head. _She was in the bathroom crying, somebody upset her. I could tell that it wasn't that bad because if it was I would have felt more emotion coming from her than what I did. _Once I was out of her head I went out and I was glad that class hasn't started, yet. I walked out and took my place next to Dimitri again, "she will be okay, somebody just upset her," he nodded as the bell rang. The rest of the morning went just like the first class and I was happy that the first half of the day was over, but I knew that the second half would just be even longer than the first. Before I could get to the lunch room Dimitri stopped me, "come on your going to get to eat with the guardian's now that your teaching with me." I looked at him in shock, "what do you mean?" He let out a little laugh, "you heard what I said and it's all because you teach half the day and that you are Paul's mentor. So don't be so shocked about this and plus Lissa has to learn how to deal with her problems without you." I just looked at him, "come on lets go before lunch is over with," he said as he started pulling me along.


End file.
